Lan Hikari
Summary Lan Hikari is the son of the world-class Net researcher, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari, and the grandson of one of the Cyber World's creators, Dr. Tadashi Hikari. A fun-loving and hyperactive youth, he wants to become the world's greatest NetBattler as the Operator of his longtime friend, MegaMan.EXE. But his penchant for getting into trouble and his connections to the highest echelons of Net Society soon makes him a thorn in the side of World Three, an organization dedicated to taking over both the Real World and the Cyber World. Even after foiling WWW, his adventures continued all throughout the next year, saving the world time and again as one of the mightiest NetBattlers on the Net. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Lan Hikari, Netto Hikari in the original Japanese script Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: 11 Years Old, 12 by the last game Classification: Net Operator, City NetBattler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Maintained his composure while helping MegaMan battle Nebula Grey, the embodiment of humanity's darkness and sin, through the SoulNet, which directly links all of the souls of humanity. Managed to avoid having his soul absorbed by Alpha), Radiation Manipulation (Survived tens of thousands of times the lethal amount of radiation) Attack Potency: Human level (An active and healthy ten-year old) Speed: Athletic Human (Is healthy and active and regularly outruns most adults) with higher reaction speed (Reacted to a turret firing at him). Higher with his roller skates Lifting Strength: Human level Striking Strength: Human level Durability: Wall level (Leaped from the third floor of Seaside Hospital into a churning ocean with a rocky seafloor and was completely unharmed afterward. Survived tens of thousands of times the lethal amount of radiation) Stamina: High (Continued to act as MegaMan.EXE's Operator even while being electrocuted, suffocated, infected by Nebula Grey, exposed to radiation, or exposed to poison gas on separate occasions) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: His Personal Terminal (PET), through which he can jack MegaMan.EXE into virtually any device with an internet connection and supply him with Battle Chips and powerups. A supply of Battle Chips for MegaMan.EXE to use. His roller skates, which can be seamlessly attached to his shoes in an instant. A MagnoMetal amulet that protects him from the signals produced by SoulNet, which allowed Dr. Regal to connect the souls of every human on Earth and forcibly amplify the negative emotions within their souls. Intelligence: Lan is a poor, unmotivated student, as evidenced by his middling grades outside of his NetBattling class. Despite this and his reputation for being slow on the uptake, he is a lateral thinker who solved numerous cyberterrorism incidents single-handedly with help of MegaMan, having navigated his way out of a trap-filled dungeon, stopped a plane hijacking, and defused numerous hostage situations with little help from outside authorities. He is best known for his world-class NetBattling skills, winning numerous NetBattling tournaments against veterans who have spent their entire lives patrolling the Net and battling other Navis and proving more effective than recognized international operatives at stopping cyber crime. He is also heavily implied to be exceptionally intelligent when truly motivated, having developed the Brotherband and EM Technology that would form the basis of society in 22XX. Weaknesses: Lan is sometimes reckless, clueless and dense when his mind is set on something. He has few ways to defend himself should someone attack him in the Real World. Should MegaMan.EXE use Hub Style or the Hub.BAT program, their connection as identical twins may cause physical harm and anguish to Lan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10